We've Got These Days Of College To
by Don'tForgetTheNotes
Summary: Will eventually be a little cluster of oneshots from the StarKids time at college. So far has Julia/Darren and Lauren/Dylan :) requested by the lovely @Starkidstars


_A/N: Hello! So this is just a one shot right now but I will come back and develop it into something more when I have time! :') The was requested by the lovely Starkidstars on twitter! I hope you like this! I will try and broaden it out but I wanted to get at least this bit up :D_

_I do not own the characters as they are based on members of Team StarKid and I'm not implying that the relationships mentioned are real_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Julia looked at herself in the bathroom mirror. Did she look okay? What if she didn't? She wanted to look nice for Darren. It was their first date. She looked in the mirror and smiled as Lauren pushed open the door.

'Before you say anything, let me say something. You look great.'

She smiled and turned around to hug her roommate. They both walked back into the room they shared at UofM and Julia picked up her purse. Once she was ready she looked back at her friend and held her arms open.

'How do I look?'

'Beautiful!'

She laughed at the impression Lauren tried to do before nodding at her and heading towards the door, she had just got it open when Lauren spoke.

'What time will you be back?'

'Erm, probably 12ish? 1ish? Why?'

Julia gave a sly smile to Lauren as she blushed slightly. She had a funny feeling she knew why Lauren was asking.

'I was thinking of inviting Dylan over.'

She smiled at her little friend. This had already been such a jam packed year for them. They both had boyfriends now, Julia had Darren and Lauren had Dylan. Things were still new for both couples so Julia hoped their relationships worked out. She said goodbye to Lauren and left their room.

It was April so the evening air was cool but not too cold. Julia walked at a steady pace and soon reached the quad where she and Darren had agreed to meet. She looked around at the people who were out strolling and taking in evening. A few people past who she recognised and she smiled at them quickly and said hello before looking away. Her eyes flitted to the clock face that was on the side of one of the buildings which surrounded the quad. Darren was late. Julia should have expected this as Darren was late to absolutely evening; she wouldn't put it past him to be late for his own funeral. However the more time that past, the more Julia felt nervous. What if he wasn't coming? However just as she was about to give up and go back to her room a pair of hands covered her eyes and she smiled as she heard a familiar face.

'Guess who?'

'Erm, let me think…Jaime?'

She turned around and smiled at Darren. He smiled back before pulling her into a tight hug and stepped back before taking her hand. Julia was already lost in his deep eyes. This all felt like a dream but if it was she never ever wanted to wake up.

'Come on, I made reservations for us at a little Italian.'

A second later Darren had started walking and Julia followed him and every so often looked at their clasped hands. She had such butterflies in her stomach.

Lauren sat down and tried to make a start on the write up she had to do on her last performance. It was due in in two days and she had yet to make a start on it. It wasn't that she didn't know what to write about, it was more Lauren didn't really agree with the whole writing element of the course. They'd spend weeks rehearsing and then perform and were then expected to write a thorough essay on exactly what they had done. It was so boring. 10 minutes later and she had managed to write the introduction. Well that was enough for one night, she put down her pen and closed her binder just as there was a knock on the door. She took a deep breath before standing up and heading over to the door. She opened it and smiled as Dylan came into the room.

'Hi.'

'Hey.'

After he had walked into the room, Lauren closed the door behind him and didn't even have chance to turn around before she felt Dylan's arms around her. Lauren smiled to herself as he kissed her gently on the neck. The touch sent shivers down her spine and made her head feel a little a fuzzy, but she didn't want the feeling to stop. However after a moment she pulled away and led Dylan over to the bed and they sat down.

'Do you wanna watch some TV?'

Julia tried to concentrate on her menu but she could feel Darren's eyes on her. Finally she looked up at him and smiled. She loved the way his whole face lit up when he smiled and the way he was looking at her made her feel like she was the only girl in the world. Her breath caught as he reached for her hands.

'You know your eyes sparkle in the candlelight.'

She was pretty sure that even if Darren had been talking complete and utter nonsense she still would have felt butterflies in her stomach. The meal flew by and all too soon they were done and were walking along the street. It felt so natural to be with Darren. They reached a crossing and waited for the lights to change. Julia gasped slightly as Darren quickly pulled her into his arms and kissed her. As their lips touched Julia felt like she was flying, she'd never gotten this feeling before. Finally she touched back onto the ground as Darren pulled away from her. He held his face close to his and gazed into her eyes. Julia could barely breathe as they stared at each other.

'Julia Albain? Will you do me the honour of being my girlfriend?'

She smiled, too stunned to speak and slowly nodded. Darren's face lit up and she closed her eyes as he leaned in to kiss her again.

* * *

_A/N: Hope you liked it!_

_Bye!_


End file.
